Angels Or Devils
by Stefanie Mizanin
Summary: Ten lucky girls get the chance of their life, when they all get recruited to be on a special program with WWE. They have no idea who is hosting it, all they know is that they get to live out their dream. Some of the 'good' girls do something they would never do to get who they want and what they want. Some girls may stay the same, while others may change everything about them.
1. The Call

**Val**

Ted and I were on our way to Vince's office in Stamford, Connecticut for some meeting he had scheduled for us.

"I wonder what this is about?" I looked up at Ted as we walked into WWE headquarters.

"Not sure, but we will find out." Ted shrugged as he put his arm around my shoulder.

Getting to the elevator, I pushed the button as the doors opened. Ted and I stepped in as he hit the button for Vince's floor.

"Relax." Ted chuckled since I was bouncing my leg nervously.

"Trying." I bit my lip with a chuckle.

Ted turned me in his arms, pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss.

"Better?" He asked after pulling away.

"Much." I whispered ad I laid my head on his chest.

The doors soon opened on Vince's floor making us pull away. Ted took my hand in his as we made our way to the receptionist.

"Ted DiBiase and Val to see Mr. McMahon." Ted told the young blonde siting behind the desk.

"One moment." She picked up her phone calling Vince. "Go right in." She motioned to his office doors.

Taking a deep breath, I followed Ted to the doors as he squeezed my hand reassuringly. Ted opened the doors, allowing me to go in first.

"Ah. Ted, Val. So nice to see you both again." Vince smiled as he stood holding out his hand.

"Nice to see you too." I smiled shaking his hand before sitting.

"Vince." Ted shook his hand before sitting in the chair next to me.

"Lets get to business shall we?" Vince spoke as he sat in his chair, while Ted and I nodded. "I asked you both here because I have an idea for a new show."

"New show?" I raised a brow at him confused.

"Yes. 'WWE's New Diva'. It will feature ten girls, the winner going right to Raw and the others will be randomly chosen for each show." He started to explain.

"Why us?" I asked.

"You both are my two best people and I know you will be perfect for the job." Vince warmly smiled. "Now, it will take place in Florida at Ted's family arena this coming weekend. We will be calling the girls and letting them know as well as arranging travel and hotel for them. All you both have to do, is show up at the arena and do what you both do best." He went on.

Over the next few hours, we all went over what would be going on for the show and how everything will work. We also looked at some tapes of the girls who would be on the show. I have to say, they are all very impressive and Vince made good choices.

"Well, that is everything you need to know. I will keep in contact with the both of you to see how the show is progressing."

"Sounds good." Ted nodded.

"Thank you Vice. We won't let you down." I added.

"Oh I know you both won't." Vince chuckled. "You are one tough Diva."

"I am, aren't I." I mocked, flipping my hair behind my shoulder causing Vince and Ted to laugh.

"Now get going." Vince laughed. "You both have a lot of work to do." He stood from his chair as Ted and I stood from ours.

We said good-bye to Vince before leaving and getting ready for the long road ahead.

**Tally**

I had just got finished at the gym with my two friends after a long hard morning of working out. We were in the changing area when Carly, my best friend, spoke up.

"How about we all go get some pizza?" Carly suggested as we were all getting our clothes ready.

"Pizza?" Dana, my other friend, looked up from her bag.

"You do know I am in training right?" I looked up from my bad at her.

"One piece won't hurt." Carly shrugged as she slid in her top.

"I guess." I warily said as I got on my shorts.

"It's set. Pizza it is." Dana nodded as we all finished up getting changed.

Grabbing our bags, we all headed out of the gym and down the street to the local pizza parlor. We walked in and found a table near the window. Looking over the menu, everything looked so good but I was on a strict diet for training.

"How is the training going?" Dana looked up form her menu at me.

"Oh it's going." I smiled as I chuckled slightly.

"Did you send in your tapes?" Carly asked as she continued to look at her menu.

"I did." I sighed. "About a month ago and nothing so far." I ran my hand through my hair.

Just then, I heard my phone going off. Pulling it out of my bag, I looked at the unknown number puzzled.

"Who is it?" Carly asked after seeing my look.

"I don't know..." I slowly said as I pressed accept. "Hello?"

"Hello." The man on the other end said kindly. "May I speak to Tally Jones?"

"This is her." I got a bit nervous as I bit my lip.

"Hello Ms. Jones. This is Vince McMahon with WWE." When he said that, I almost fell out of my chair causing my two friends to look at me.

"H-Hello sir." I stuttered looking for the right words.

"I am calling to inform you that you have been selected to be on WWE's New Diva. A new show we are having." The excitement was building inside me.

"Really?" I smiled even though he could not see it.

"Yes. All the information has been sent to you. Follow what it says and you might be WWE's next new diva."

"That's great!" I beamed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome and I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the ring soon." He said before hanging up.

Taking my phone from my ear, I started at it for a moment in shock. I could not believe I got the call that I have been waiting for.

"Who was it?" Carly and Dana said at the same time anxious to know.

"Vince.." I place my phone on the table. "...he wanted to tell me that.." I looked up at them with a huge smile. "...I'm going to be on a new show called WWE's New Diva." I squealed with excitement.

"Ahh!" They both squealed as they got up to hug me.

"I knew you could do it!" Carly beamed at me.

"All I have to do it follow what was sent to me and I'll be all set." I told them.

They nodded as a waitress came over to take our orders. We sat there eating and talking about the phone call. Once we were done, I went home to get what was sent to me. My new life is about to begin.

**Elisha**

Sitting on the dock at my brothers home in Mississippi, I looked over the lake as Riggs was swimming happily.

"Come here boy." I patted my legs for him to swim to me. Taking the ball out of his mouth, I threw it out into the lake as I watched him swim after it. I loved coming out here to clear my mind. It was so peaceful and relaxing. I heard my phone go off next to me. Looking at it I sighed to see it was only a text fro my brother, Brett. Setting the phone down I looked over the lake. It has been two moths since I sent in my tape to the WWE and I was beginning to think I was not good enough. I did not tell my brother, Ted, about the tape because I wanted to get into the WWE on my own. I have been around it all my life and seeing my dad in the ring made me want to be just like him. I did not want people to think I go in just because of Ted. I liked to do things on my own and not have them given to me.

"Sis!" My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my brother, Brett, making his way to the dock.

"Here." I called as I glanced to see him walking on the dock.

"What's up?" He asked as he sat next to me. "How come you did not text back?"

"Just thinking." I sighed as I dangled my feet in the cool water of the lake.

"About your tape?"

"Yeah." I bit my lip. "It has been two months already." I blinked back tears that were forming in my eyes. "Maybe I am not good enough."

"Elly, you are. Just give it sometime." Brett put his hand on my shoulder as I leaned against his side. "Have you told Ted?" He looked down at me.

"No." I sat up. "I want to do this on my own. I don't want people thinking I got in just because Ted is a wrestler and he pulled some strings."

"That's true." He nodded. "But you're a DiBiase and you are damn well good enough. If they do not see that, then they do not know talent."

"Thanks Brett." I smiled slightly as my phone went off. "Ugh." I rolled my eyes not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Uh Elly. You might want to take that." Brett held up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered a bit annoyed.

"Hello." The man on the other end said kindly. "May I speak to Elisha DiBiase?"

"This is her." I looked at Brett a bit confused as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Hello Ms. DiBiase. This is Vince McMahon with WWE." When he said that, my mouth dropped and I was at a loss for words.

"H-Hello" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I am calling to inform you that you have been selected to be on WWE's New Diva. A new show we are having." The excitement was building inside me.

"Really?" I smiled as I mouthed 'OMG' to Brett who sat there grinning.

"Yes. All the information has been sent to you. Follow what it says and you might be WWE's next new diva."

"That's great!" I beamed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome and I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the ring soon." He said before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and stood there for a moment not knowing what to do or say.

"Well?" Brett stood so he was in front of me.

"V-Vince called..." I stumbled over my words. "He said I'm going to be on a new show."

"That's great!" Brett hugged me. "See? I told you that you would make it!" We pulled from the hug and I saw him grinning.

"What do you know?" I asked him sensing he knew something.

"Come inside and I'll show you." He grinned as he walked toward the house.

"Riggs...come on boy." I whistled for him to follow as I patted my leg. I then made my way up to the house to see what things waited me.

**Madison**

I was out for my afternoon jog like I always did on nice cool days like I was today. Something about central park this time of the year was just so beautiful and amazing. It always made me want to push myself more than I normally did. After jogging around the park a few times, I found a bench to sit on so I could catch my breath. Taking my water bottle out of my shoulder back, I uncapped it and took a ling sip of the cool liquid. Once I was finished, I recapped my bottle setting it on the bench next to me just as my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I answered as I brought my phone to my ear not bothering to see who it was.

"Hello. May I speak with Madison Ramirez please?" The man on the other end spoke.

"This is her." I said, grabbing my bottle for another sip.

"This is Vince McMahon from WWE." He said making me choke on my water. "You alright?" he asked after hearing me cough.

"I-I'm fine." I said catching my breath.

"Good. I am calling to inform you that you have been selected to be on WWE's New Diva. A new show we are having."

"Me?" My mouth dropped as I was shocked to hear him say that.

"Yes. All the information has been sent to you. Follow what it says and you might be WWE's next new diva."

"Thank you so much!" I tried to side my excitement as my voice cracked a bit.

"You're welcome and I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the ring soon." He said before hanging up.

"Oh...my...god!" I mouthed to myself, not wanting to make a big scene. The excitement was so intense that I knew I had to get it out. I stood from the bench as I threw my empty water away. I then began to run all the way back home to see what was sent to me.

**Dani**

It was a nice warm day in LA so I decided to just go sit by the pool on my brothers roof. I made my way up the steps before putting my towel on one of the chairs along with my tank top and shorts I had on over my suit. Laying down on the lounge, I was shortly met by my brother.

"Hey D." Mike said as he sat on the lounge next to me.

"Hey Mike." I titled my head to look at him.

"Whatcha doing?" He tried to act cool.

"Oh just sitting here, talking to some guy." I joked trying to keep a straight face.

"Some guy?" Mike mocked being offended. "I am the greatest person alive."

"I doubt that." I shook my head, trying not to laugh.

The sound of my phone made me snap my head to my right as I looked at the number. Studying the number, I looked at it confused.

"Hello?" I asked slightly puzzled.

"Hello." The man on the other end said kindly. "May I speak to Dani Mizanin?"

"This is her." I said unsure if I should tell this person who I was.

"Hello Ms. Mizanin. This is Vince McMahon with WWE." When he said that, my mouth dropped as I looked over at Mike in shock.

"I-I..How can I help you?" I stuttered, but gained my composure.

"I am calling to inform you that you have been selected to be on WWE's New Diva. A new show we are having." I tried my best to stay calm.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. All the information has been sent to you. Follow what it says and you might be WWE's next new diva."

"That's great!" I smiled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome and I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the ring soon." He said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Mike raised a brow as I set my phone back on the table.

"Vince." I said still in shock.

"You got the call?" Mike grinned.

"I did." I squealed as it hit me. Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. I got up and ran to see who it was.

**Adriana**

Walking into that tattoo parlor, I decided to maybe get another tattoo. I walked over to the books of tattoos looking for the perfect one. As I was flipping through the pages, I felt my phone go off in my pocket. Sliding it out of my pocket, I accepted the call with out looking since I was focused on the book of tattoos.

"Hello?" I softly said into the phone.

"Hello." The man on the other end said kindly. "May I speak to Adriana?"

"This is she." I flipped through the pages of the book I was looking at.

"Hello Adriana. This is Vince McMahon with WWE." I almost dropped the book I was looking at.

"Hi sir." I blinked my eyes not believing it was him.

"I am calling to inform you that you have been selected to be on WWE's New Diva. A new show we are having." I could not believe it. Everything finally paid off

"Is this a joke?" I got irritated, thinking it was one of my friends.

"No. All the information has been sent to you. Follow what it says and you might be WWE's next new diva."

"Sweet!" I was relieved. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome and I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the ring soon." He said before hanging up.

Closing the book, I then left the shop and headed back home to get ready for the next part of my life.

**Brooke**

I was out for a stroll with my dog, Dashing, for our daily walk we always took after I got back from the gym. The weather was warm with a slight breeze that made the day beautiful. I loved taking him for a walk. It was my way of unwinding after a long hard workout. We came to a bluff and I sat down as Dashing wandered off. I sat there looking at the clouds and mountains in total peace. I was brought out of my peacefulness when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked softly, still relaxed.

"Hello." The man on the other end said kindly. "May I speak to Brooke?"

"This is her." I glanced over my shoulder at Dashing who was sniffing all around.

"Hello Brooke. This is Vince McMahon with WWE." My eyes went wide as my breathing got heavy.

"How can I help you sir?" I calmly said even though I was freaking out on the inside.

"I am calling to inform you that you have been selected to be on WWE's New Diva. A new show we are having." I wanted to just scream from what I just heard..

"M-me?" I stuttered.

"Yes. All the information has been sent to you. Follow what it says and you might be WWE's next new diva."

"Thank you so much!" I stood to my feet walking over to Dashing.

"You're welcome and I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the ring soon." He said before hanging up.

I let out a squeal making Dashing look at me with his ears up.

"Mommy got her shot!" I jumped up and down as he jumped with me. I then began to job back to my house with Dashing not far behind me.

**Simone|Monica|Jenni|Hirani**

It was just another typical day for the four friends. They were all hanging around the pool at Monica's house after they got done at the gym. Since they were all friends, they all sent in a tape of them together to the WWE. They have been waiting for a few months and have heard nothing.

"I really hope we get a call soon." Jenni bit her as she grabbed a pool tube leaning on it.

"I'm sure we will. Just might take some time is all." Hirani said as she climbed in the pool.

Monica and Simone were sitting poolside after just getting. They were just talking about some new things they could all do to maybe improve on to get noticed quicker. The sound of a phone made all the girls look at the table.

"Who's phone?" Simone looked at the table to see who's it was.

"Jenni..it is yours!" Monica called after seeing Jenni's light up.

Jenni quickly got out of the pool and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jenni said out of breath.

"Hello." The man on the other end said kindly. "May I speak to Jenni?"

"This is her." Jenni looked at her friends who were anxious waiting to see who it was.

"Hello Jenni. This is Vince McMahon with WWE." Jenni's eyes went wide as she mouthed who it was making the other three squeal.

"H-Hello" I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Is Simone, Monica, and Hirani with you?" He asked.

"Yes they are." She put him on speaker. "You're on speaker." She informed him.

"Hello ladies. I am calling to inform you that you have been selected to be on WWE's New Diva. A new show we are having." They all tried not to squeal.

"Us?" Simone asked.

"Really?" Monica said in shock.

"Yes. All the information has been sent to you. Follow what it says and you might be WWE's next new diva."

"Thank you Vince!" The girls said in union.

"You're welcome and I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the ring soon." He said before hanging up.

The girls went into a group hug as they jumped up and down shrieking in excitement.

"I can not believe we made it!" Hirani said shaking from the news.

"We did it!" Jenni raised her hand in the air.

The girl then went in side and sure enough there was something waiting for them by the door.


	2. Day One

**Val**

Today was the day. The day that Ted and I would be meeting all the girls for the first time. We only knew one of them and that was Ted's sister Elisha. After we found out she was one of the girls, Ted talked to her and she said she didn't tell him because she wanted to make it on her own with no help, which was understandable. Ted and I were staying his home in Palm Beach while Elisha stayed at the hotel so things would be kept a secret. The only ones who knew she was Ted's sister out of the three of us was Vince. None of the other girls knew.

"I still can't believe Elly made it." Ted was still surprised at finding out.

"I know. She is really talented and it was a matter of time before she got noticed." I said as I was fixing my hair in the bathroom.

"I just wish she would have told me." Ted shook his head as he appeared in the mirror behind me. Giving him a soft smile, I set down the curler I was holding and turned to him.

"She wanted to make it on her own and not because you helped her." I explained as I fixed the jacket to his suit before turning back to the mirror.

"I did help her though. You and I were the ones that trained her." He said as he fixed his hair in the mirror as I began to apply my makeup. "If she told me, then she could already be a diva."

"See. That's why she did not want to tell you." I set down my makeup brush. "She wanted to do it on her own. She did not want to get in just because you talked to Vince and got her the job."

"I know but-" I cut him off.

"No." I turned to him. "Elly is a tough and stubborn girl just like her brother. This is something she wanted and her doing it on her own just shows how tough and strong she is."

"You're right." Ted sighed as a smile tugged his lips.

"Now, let me finish so we can go meet these ladies." I chuckled, giving him a light kiss while playfully pushing him out of the bathroom.

**Tally**

I was busy getting ready for the day since today was the day we would be meeting whoever was doing the show. I was really excited about this, but kept trying to think of who was doing the show.

"I really hope it's Sin Cara." I said to myself as I put some clothes into my duffel bag.

To me, he was the best. I loved all his high flying moves and even did some of mine after him. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was almost time to be at the arena. Stuffing my phone in my bag, I grabbed my key then headed out of my room.

**Elisha**

Throwing a few things into my bag, I was rushing to get everything ready for the first day. I knew it was going to be tough, but this is what I lived for. Even though I had no idea who was hosting the show, I knew it was going to be a long and rough road.

"Relax." I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. "Everything is going to be fine." I took a deep breath. Looking at myself in the mirror, I knew that I was as ready as I would ever be. I walked over to my bed, grabbed my bag as I hoisted it on my shoulder. I picked up my key then headed out of my room for an exciting first day.

**Madison & Dani**

When the two girls got off their flight and made it to the hotel, they were thrilled to see each other. They have known each other from their days in the INDYS. They both hit it of and talked even though they both lived on other side of the country.

"I wonder who is hosting this whole thing?" Dani looked up from her bag as she was putting a few things in she may need.

"I don't know." Madison said as she came out of the bathroom. "Hopefully it is Zack. That would be amazing." She gushed at the thought of seeing him everyday.

"I am hoping it is John Cena." Dani bit her lip. "That man has skills and not to mention he is hot!"

"Maybe it will be both of them." Madison thought out loud as she put her things into her bag.

"Well lets go find out." Dani said, hooking her bag around her neck.

"Lets." Madison smiled.

They both got their keys before heading out to see who the special hosts of the show would be.

**Adriana & Brooke**

The two girls sat in the cafe of the hotel drinking coffee and getting to know each other a bit more. Adriana was Tally's roommate while Brooke was Elisha's. Both girls were morning people so they were up bright and early.

"Who do you think is going to be hosting this show?" Brooke asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I'm not really sure." Adriana played with her muffin that was in front of her. "Has to be someone really tough."

"Someone like...Cody?" Brooke bit her lip in hopes it was him.

"I was thinking more like Chris." Adriana hoped.

"Whoever it is, I am sure we're going to have a tough time." Brooke looked at her phone. "We should get going. Have to be there soon."

Adriana nodded as they both stood from the table. After throwing their trash away, they walked out of the cafe talking and laughing at all their stories about their crushes.

**Simone & Monica**

"I still can't believe we are here!" Monica happily said as she was packing things away in her bag.

"It feels like a dream that is to good to be true." Simone smiled as she walked out of the bathroom.

"But it's all real!" Monica squealed as reality started to sink in.

"I know!" Simone squeaked as they both had a little moment.

They finished packing whatever they might need then headed out of the room to meet up with Jenni and Hirani.

**Jenni & Hirani**

Having all their things ready to go, Jenni and Hirani sat on the balcony of their room just looking out at the palm trees as a light warm breeze blew.

"Man I love Florida." Hirani said as she breathed in the warm air coming off the ocean.

"This is nice and what makes it better is why we are here." Jenni beamed as she gazed out at the ocean in the distance.

"That does make it way better." Hirani smiled as she looked over at her friend.

"Being here with everyone makes it way more special too." Jenni added.

"About that...we should get going." Hirani mentioned after looking at her phone, seeing the time.

Both girls then got up as they headed inside to gather their things. Once they had everything, they headed out for the first day of what would be a long and hard road for everyone.

**Val**

Walking into the arena, I saw ten girls all talking amongst each other happily. Seemed as if they were all getting along just great. I walked over to the table that was set up with all their profiles and not one of them acknowledged my presence in the room. I sat down as I looked over at the girls.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat causing them all to stop talking and look in my direction. "Front and center." I directed them to all come stand in front of the table.

"First off, I am Valerie. You all may know me as WWE Diva Sage." They all looked at each other in hushed whispers before realizing who I was. "Second, I would like to welcome you all the show. I have seen your tapes and find that you all have many different talents, but need some work." I pointed out and the girls did not see thrilled. "Third, once those cameras turn on, you will not see the nice person that I can been. All bets are off. I take nothing from no one, no matter how good or talented you maybe or think you are. I will be tougher on you than your worst critic. Some may hate me, some may not. I hold nothing back and you can take it or get out of this arena right now." I stated as I stood, walking down the line of girls who looked scared.

"Now that all that is out of the way. I am Val, WWE Diva. Like I said, I can be your best friend or your worst enemy. It's your choice." I stopped at the end of the line, crossing my hands behind my back as I turned on my heel walking the other way.

"I am not going to be the only one hosting this show either.." I looked up at the door waiting for Ted to walk through as the girls looked at each other confused. "..I will be joined by Ted DiBiase." I smiled as he walked through the doors.

All the girls gasped as they mumbled to themselves at seeing him.

"Don't even think about it." I glared at them. "If I see anyone of you doing anything you should not be doing then you will be done." I sternly said. "No questions, if, ands, or buts about it." They all looked at me and nodded understanding.

Ted walked over to where we were all standing, kissing my cheek as he began to look at each and everyone on of the girls.

"They look like they got what it takes." Ted said lowly to me.

"We'll see." I smirked as I turned my attention back to the girls.

"Here is how it is going to go." I walked back over to the table along with Ted. "Each day, five of you will be here, while five of you will be at the gym. You will be there on time or you will be done for the day. This is a tough business and we have a schedule to hear by. Got that."

"Yes." The girls said in union as they nodded.

"You will each be paired with a partner of our choosing and you will like. If not.." I looked up from the paper I was looking at. "..there is the door." I pointed toward the exit.

They looked where I was pointing, then back to me. None of them moved so I took that as they all really wanted to be here.

"Now that everything is settled.." I took a folder from the table with schedules on them. I walked over to each girl handing them one. "..Tally and Monica, you will be working together." I said.

"Brooke and Adriana." Ted said. "Elisha and Simone." He added.

"Dani and Hirani." I spoke. "Madison and Jenni." I finished.

"Now that we all know who our partner is going to be, you have the rest of the day to talk to them and get to know them and what you are comfortable with." Ted said as he walked back to the table, while I looked over the girls reactions. Some were disappointed and some were happy.

"I would like to see what each of you have to give, so go hit the gym and we will meet back here tomorrow morning at 7am sharp. No later or you will be done for the day." I instructed as they all nodded.

Once that was that was all done, I turned on my nice personality and got to know the girls a bit more. When they saw how different I was, they started to loosen up. Sure I may be a bitch, but I am not going to let people walk all over me and think this business is a joke and all fun. It is far from it. They are going to learn the hard way that nothing is going to come easy for them.


	3. Thoughts

**Elisha**

We just got done getting talked to about the show by Val and some of the girls were not to happy with how she was. I on the other hand, knew the REAL Val and knew she was nothing like that. I was talking to Monica and Jenni who had nothing really good to say about her. I bit my lip and gave them a look, like they wait until the hotel to say those things.

"You really should not be saying those things, especially here." I said in a hushed yet annoyed tone.

"I don't care." Jenni fumed. "She is a total bitch!" She glared over at Val who was talking to Ted.

"I agree. She does not seem very nice at all." Monica agreed and I knew they had to be friends.

"You don't know that." I shook my head. "Everyone has a part they play for the cameras. Maybe that is hers. She did seem nice after they went off."

"Still...I don't like her." Jenni said in disgust.

"Just watch yourself." I said before walking away. I had just had enough. Even though they did not know that I knew Val, I still was not going to stand there and listen to any of what they had to say.

**Jenni**

"What is with her?!" I said with great attitude. I could not believe Elisha was sticking up for her. She was a total bitch and I do not know how or why Elisha did not see it.

"No clue." Monica shrugged. "All I know is this is going to be tougher than we thought." She sighed.

"That maybe true, but we can make it through." I said, secretly knowing that I was going to win. I felt that I was the best and the others were just dragging me down. I was a high flyer and damn good at it. I was always the one who did the best in matches, hell I even got a chance to go to FCW but I turned it down because my friends could not go. It was starting to eat at me, since after that is when they started to slack off and make me look bad. I loved them dearly, but they were holding my back in my career. This right here was a new step in my life and I was not going to let anyone hold be back from getting my shot.

**Monica**

I stood there agreeing with whatever Jenni had to say. I mean, yeah Val was a bitch, but after the cameras went off she was really nice. I really could not stand Jenni right now. After she turned down her chance to go to FCW, even though we all told her to go, she changed. She was more moody and irritable. I could not stand it. If we did not agree with whatever she said, she went off on us. Well me and Hirani. Her and Simone were more alike and got along great. Finally, after she stopped ranting I took that as my chance to leave.

"I'm going to go talk to some of the other girls." I turned to walk away. "I'll catch you later."

"Whatever." Jenni said with attitude. I turned on my heel, rolling my eyes so she could not see before going to meet some of the other girls.

**Brooke**

After we got done getting drilled, I made my way over to my new found friend Adriana. I was thrilled that we would be working together even though I was a billed as a face and she was a heel. That was just on camera, but off I knew we would get along perfectly.

"Hey girl!" I smiled as I walked up to her.

"Hey there!" She smiled back.

"What do you think about this?" I asked, wanting to get her thoughts before I gave mine.

"It's pretty cool. Val seems like one tough chick. I really like that." She took a sip of her water.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "...she seems like a bitch though. Even though it's for show, I really don't know." I glanced over at Val.

"Just get to know HER and not her character. Everyone is different in and out of character. Maybe she is the same way." She mentioned as she picked up her bag. "I'm gonna hit the gym. Come with?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled. I then went to pick up my bag before we headed out to the gym.

**Adriana**

I was thrilled that Sage, well Val, was the host of the show. She was my favorite Diva and I modeled myself after her in the ring. She took nothing from no one and had a bad ass attitude. I loved that about her. That is exactly how I was when I stepped into that ring. As I was getting my things ready to head to the gym, Brooke walked up to me.

"Hey girl!" She smiled as she walked up to me.

"Hey there!" I smiled back.

"What do you think about this?" She asked.

"It's pretty cool. Val seems like one tough chick. I really like that." I took a sip of my water.

"Yeah..." She sighed. I knew she did not like her at all. "...she seems like a bitch though. Even though it's for show, I really don't know." She said glancing over at Val.

"Just get to know HER and not her character. Everyone is different in and out of character. Maybe she is the same way." I mentioned as I picked up my bag. I knew Val was nice, since her and I were both the same. "I'm gonna hit the gym. Come with?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled. She then went to pick up her bag before we headed out to the gym.

**Tally**

Once we were done being talked to by Val, I got my things and decide to just go right to the gym since that is where everyone was going to go. As I was making my way out of the arena my phone went off. Looking at the ID I saw it was my good friend Carly.

"Hello." I beamed as I opened the doors making my way to my rental.

"Hey girl! How is it?!" She excitedly said on the other end.

"Oh it's great! We just got done meeting the hosts of the show." I said as I opened my door, throwing my bag in the back.

"Did you say hosts?" She asked confused.

"Yes." I laughed. "It's Sage..." She cut me off.

"You are so lucky! She is the best diva there is!"

"I was not finished." I laughed at her enthusiasm. "The other host is Ted DiBiase." I had to move the phone from my ear due to her squealing.

"Now you are really lucky! He is the hottest superstar there is. You get to see him everyday too!"

"I know, but Val told us to stay away or we are done." I sighed.

"Well you know how she is. You like someone else anyway." She teased.

"I do." I bit my lip blushing. "But I have to go. One the way to the gym."

"Aright. Call me later!"

"I will! Bye!" I said before hanging up. I set my phone to the side then started to make my way to the gym.

**Hirani**

Standing there listening to Simone go on and on about how happy she was that Val was the host and how she knows they would get along great was really starting to annoy me. Sure, Val seemed nice but there was something about her I did not like. I could not place it, but I knew there was something.

"If you think she is so great, how about you go ask her on a date!?" I snapped, ,shocking Simone as she looked up at me.

"What is you problem?" She shot back.

"I just think, if you are going to keep talking about her, maybe you should tell someone who actually gives a damn!" I spat. I was done with the conversation, so I picked up my bag and stormed out of the building.

**Simone**

How the hell does Hirani think she is?! I was just stating the reasons why I like Val. I don't see what the problem is. She is just doing her job and doing it very well. After the cameras went off, Val was so nice to all of us. I do not know why some of the girls had a problem with her. Clenching my hands into a fist, I knew I was angry.

"Guess it's time for the gym." I sighed to myself. I needed to get some of my anger out and the gym was the only way to get it all out.

**Madison**

Deciding to just head to the gym after everything was done, I grabbed my bag and made my way to the exit. On my way out, I was passed my Hirani and she seemed really pissed off. Debating on whether or not to talk to her I spoke up.

"Hirnai?" I said causing her to stop walking.

"What?!" She snapped, clearly not in a good mood.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I made my way over to her.

"No. I just need to hit the gym." She said in an angry tone.

"Well, I'm heading there now. How about we ride together and you can tell me what is wrong?" I offered.

"That is a good idea. I came with Simone and I really don't feel like riding with her." She sighed.

"Alright. I'm over here." I pointed to my rental.

We made our way to my car and got in. On the way there she told me what had happened with her and Simone. To me, Simone sounded like a bitch. I helped calm Hirani down and we got to talking about other things. In the short trip to the gym, she and I had become really good friends.

**Dani**

Deciding to keep things calm, I just walked around listening to all the conversations the girls were having. Some were pretty interesting while some of them were boring. It was great to see what some of the girls thought about Val. I could not help but to laugh on the inside. If only they knew. Val was an amazing person. How do I know? She is good friends with Mike, my brother. I did not get to spend much time with her, but when I did, it was a blast. She was easy going, funny, great to be around. Everything the others thought she was not. The only ones that really knew her, were me and Elisha. Elisha and I trained together since our brothers were friends. Her and I were close even though we did not spend much time together.

"Hey Elly." I called as she walked passed me looking less than pleased. "What's wrong?"

"Jenni." She huffed. "She was being totally judgmental toward Val without even knowing her."

"She is not the only one. There are a few others that do not think to good of her either." I shook my head. I took out my water bottle and took a sip. We were facing the direction of Val and Ted when Jenni walked by.

"What's wrong Elisha?" Jenni smirked. "Can't handle the truth?" She taunted.

"Listen!" Elisha snapped. "I do not go around judging people without getting to know them first, so back the hell off!" She raised her voice.

"Oh...you think you're tough?" Jenni put her hands on her hips. "How about you just show my how touch you are?" She challenged.

"Bring it!" Elisha said fiercely.

"The first time we get in that ring, I challenge you to a match. One on one. Just you and me." Jenni smirked confidently.

"Oh it is so on!" Elisha smirked. She then glanced over where Val and Ted were, only seeing Ted who had a smirk on his face.

"I would not be looking at him like that." Jenni whispered. "You do not want to be cut so early."

"What do you think you are doing?!" We heard a voice from behind us causing us to jump.

"Someone is in trouble." Jenni sang before walking off laughing evilly.


	4. Introducing The Girls

**Val**

Ted and I were going over some notes about the girls when we heard a commotion. We looked up to see that it was Elsiha, Dani, and Jenni in as intense argument.

"Looks like we have some tension already." I lowly said to Ted.

"It seems that we do." He nodded as he watched is little sister stand her ground.

"I'll be right back." I placed my hand on his arm, leaning up and kissing his cheek. I knew that he was watching Elisha and this was going to make things very interesting. Since the girls we to focused on each other, I made my way behind them quietly and stood there listening as they challenged each other to a match. A smirk appeared on my face. Perfect. First day and we already have a rival. I inched my way closer when I heard Jenni tell Elisha she should not be looking at Ted. Deciding to play my part, I was going to have a little fun.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I snapped, startling the girls. I heard Jenni snicker to Elisha as she walked off think that Elisha was in trouble.

"Val...you scared me." Elisha sighed as he held her hand on her chest.

"Listen...we are going to make this look good." I said so only she and Dani could hear. They both nodded and turned on their scared expressions once again.

"I said, what do you think you are doing?!" I raised my voice with my hands on my hips, sternly looking at Elisha.

"N-nothing." She stuttered, knowing she was caught.

"I thought I said to not even think about looking at him that way!? He is not here for you to look at! He is here to help you with your career and I do not even see that happening!" I spat making her tremble in her spot.

"I-I'm sorry." She hung her head. "It won't happen again." She mumbled.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I shouted as she slowly brought her up. "You better watch yourself. You are on thin ice as of right now." I harshly said.

"I understand." She nodded.

"Now, go do something productive. I do not want to see you for the rest of the day." I simply walked off back to the table with Ted as the few girls that were left kept staring from me to Elisha.

"Wow babe." Ted said shocked as I walked back. "You really gave it to her." He grinned as he kissed me quick.

"That is my job." I smirked as I looked over at Elisha giving her a friendly wink. "Maybe now, they will know not to mess with us."

"They already fear you as it is." Ted grinned as he puts his hand on my waist, pulling me close.

"Not here...at the hotel." I giggled as I ran my hand over his suit jacket.

"Tease." He whispered giving me a quick peck.

"You love it." I teased as I brushed my lips over his. Ted then let me go and we got back to deciding what we were going to do for the rest of the week.

**Jenni**

I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear as I walked away from Elisha, who was about to get chewed a new one from Val.

"Oh this is going to be good." I rubbed my hands together snickering. I walked over to a nearby bench to sit down and watch the show.

**Elisha**

After Val walked away, I my scared expression turned into a scowl. She really gave it to me and did not hold back. I knew she was just playing her part, but man did she make it convincing. Glancing over at her as she stood next to my brother, she gave me a friendly wink. Since I knew the other girls were watching me, all I did was smirk and glare at her.

"Damn that was intense!" Dani said, bringing me from my thoughts.

"It was." I shook my head. "She is not going to make this very easy." I turned around to retrieve my bag.

"That's only because you are..." Dani lowered her voice. "...Ted's sister."

"Oh I know that." I chuckled. "That's the reason she IS going to make it harder for me." I added as I picked up my bag.

"You're so in for it now." I heard Jenni snicker as she walked past Dani and I.

"Why you lit-" I was cut off by Dani holding my arm.

"Save it for when you have a match." She said to me.

"You're right." I took a deep breath. "Lets just go too the gym."

"Lets." Dani smiled as we hooked arms then headed out to hit the gym.

**NO POV**

It has been a few days and all the girls are ready for the first part of the show. They were all pumped and ready to see what was to come for them.

Standing back by the locker rooms, they all awaited anxiously to see what was going to happen. Hearing music start to play, the show started along with the girls nerves.

"Hello WWE Universe!" Val said, her voice filling the building. "As you all know, I'm Sage and I'm the host of 'WWE's Next Top Diva' along with the perfect and priceless Ted DiBiase Jr." She announced as the camera pulled back to show Ted standing next to her. All the girls were watching in a TV that was near the entrance to the main area.

"This show will focus on ten girls, giving one of them the chance to go right to the RAW main roster with a shot at the Divas Title while the other nine will get the chance to be on either brand." Ted explained to those watching as well as the girls.

"Now, lets introduce you to the lovely ladies that will be competing for the top spot!" Val said as the camera panned over to the locker room entrance.

"First up we have...Tally!" Val said as Tally's music hit. She walked out, posing for the camera as she made her way down the small ramp to the ring. "Next we have Elisha!" Val said as Elisha came out doing the same as Tally.

"Madison!" Ted said as her music hit. "Dani!" He said once Madison was at the ring.

"Adriana!" Val smiled. "Brooke!" She continued.

"Simone!" Ted introduced. "Monica!"

"Jenni!" Val added. "Last but not least, we have Hirani!" Val said as Hirani made her way out.

Now that all the girls were introduced they could get the show started.

"We're going to start off with getting to know a bit about the girls." Val said as the camera panned to the girls, going down the line.

"First up we have Tally." Ted said, walking over to her. "Tell us about yourself and what you would like to achieve if you win." Ted said in the mic before handing it to Tally.

She took the mic and looked into the camera with a smile. "My goal is to hold the **World Heavyweight Title **because I fight like one of the guys and I am from a bad ass part of town called Brooklyn, New York. I will fight threw any superstars to reach the current World Heavyweight Champion so I can become the new champion. My friends back in my hometown say that I am a pretty kick ass fighter and they also say don't mess with me because I can break your arm if you piss me off. Well, that's all you need to know about me. Bye!" Her smile turned into a smirk as all the girls started to snicker.

"Elisha, same question." Ted smiled at her as he handed her the mic.

"Hey, it's Elly here. My dream here is to become the Divas Champion, why you might ask? Because I deserve it. I grew up fighting with my brothers and I know for a fact I can beat any of those "barbies" backstage. Nothing and no one is gonna stop me from reaching my dream, ask anyone that knows me I don't back down from a challenge. I'll keep on fighting until I reach the top. And once I'm at the top, it's gonna take a lot to knock me back down. I'm a fighter through and through. That's all you need to know. Peace." Her confidence level was high as her smile showed it.

"Next up, we have Adriana." Ted flashed a smile at the camera.

"The names Adriana. I'm From Canada. My main goal once I get to WWE is getting The Divas Championship and being in the spotlight. I will do whatever it takes to get it and no one will stand in my way." She grinned as she gave Ted the mic.

"Alright then. Things are getting interesting." He chucked. "Monica, you're up." He gave her the mic.

"Names Monica. I'm from Houston,Texas. I'm shy, but you get to know me, I will be a crazy person,and I really get mad quick. I am going to get the Divas Champion title no matter what anyone says. That is my dream and I'm going to make sure it comes true." She shyly said before handing Ted the mic.

"Looks like you are all after the same thing here. Simone, all yours."

"Hi, I'm Simone. My goal for the WWE would have to be to become the Divas champion, and not just because of my looks. I want the divas division to become more than barbie dolls. And I plan to change it. I'm a girl from a small town in Ohio called Wadsworth. I'm not afraid to break a nail, or do a little a work." She proudly stated.

"Next we have Dani."

"Well I've been watching wrestling since I was 8. I'm from a city called Yuba City, California. I moved when I was 6 then moved to a small town in Iowa called Ft Madison. My older brother and I built a WWE ring when I was 12 and that's when I wanted to be a Diva when I grew up. When I was younger I wanted to be Intercontinental Champion then when I get older like Chyna. So I hope to get a title shot at that. I just want to be like Chyna and fight the guys to show them that girls can fight." She let all her emotion out, letting the WWE Universe get to know the real her.

"Nice." He grinned. "Madison, your time to shine is now."

"My goal for WWE is to become one of the greatest divas that ever lived and I have really big shoes to fill if I want to be like that. I'm from Sacramento, California and when ever it's the summer time I would beg my parents to takes me to Summer Slam and any other paper-view that was in town. I know I may be mean,Bitchy but you can't always be nice if you want you be on top. Like I should be Queen Bee here cause I'm the best, So whenever I'm in the ring take a good look at my matches cause I have never made one mistake in them. I'm Madison Ramirez, Good-Bye." Her confidence level was booming and everyone could fell it.

"Jenni, you're up."

"Hey! The name's Jenni. I'm just another fun loving girl, whose totally obsessed with the WWE. I've watched it for so long, each and every one of the Superstars and Divas on the roster inspire me. I've always wanted my name added to the roster, it would be a dream come true. Anyways, I'm funny, sweet, crazy, trustworthy, and super active! Got to go, bye!" She let everyone know how she really was.

"Very good. Hirani."

"My names Hirani. I'm from Mississippi. My best friend is Zack Ryder. I'm nice, shy, and quiet, but once you get to know me I'm crazy and I can not shut up. I recently got out of injury only to be greeted by a WWE contract! I finally get to live my dream with my best friend!" Her eyes lite up with excitement once she realized she was finally where she wanted to be.

"Last, but not least...Brooke."

"My goal for WWE is to become the top of the divas division. I'm from Boise, Idaho. When I was younger, my parents would bring me to every WWE show that they could. I'm here to kick ass. Nobody will ever bring me down. Nobody will ever be better than me. If you get in my way, I'll take you down. I was trained by the best, and I will be the best. My name is Brooke. Toodaloo." She sweetly smirked into the camera, letting everyone she was not to be messed with.

"Alright everyone, say hello to these lovely ladies and prepare for one wild show." Ted said as the camera focused on him once again.

The cameras faded and all the girls took one last look at each other. The look on their faces were fierce and determined. They all wanted a shot at the RAW contract and they were not going to let anyone stand in their way. No matter what.


	5. Meeting The Pros & Matches

It was the start of a new day, a new week and all the girls were pumped and ready. They have all been training hard over the past week with their set partner. Tonight would be the night the girls would be meeting their pros and having a match. Some of the girls already had a rivalry going on.

"This is going better then I expected." Val grinned, talking so only Ted could hear as they watched the girls warming up in two separate groups.

"I thought it would have taken longer for them to hate each other, but I guess I was wrong." He said as he watched Jenni shoot Elisha glares at times.

"I'm really liking the Jenni and Elisha feud right now. Not because she's your sister, but all the intensity and hostility between them. It's making this show great."

"Right? I knew she was tough, but I didn't know she was that tough." He chuckled.

"How could you not? She kicked my ass when I was teaching her a few things." Val said shocked.

"I try not to think about that." He laughed. "I don't want to think of her as being able to beat people up."

"Awww. Big brother doesn't want his little sister to grow up." Val mocked.

"Oh shut up." He playfully nudged Val.

"Love you too." Val laughed, leaning up, giving him a quick kiss.

They walked over to the table where their clipboards were and watched the girls, setting upp matches for the show.

"Aww...poor little Elisha. Rough week?" Jenni taunted Elisha, trying to push he buttons.

"Actually, this week has been amazing. I don't know about you, but I live for all this. Nothing is to tough for me." Elisha smirked.

"Really?" Jenni got pissed, getting in Elisha's face.

"Mhm." Elisha simply said.

"You obviously don't know anything. Step in the ring with me and you'll see just how tough this really is." Jenni challenged.

"Challenged accepted." Elisha smirk, Jenni stomping away.

It was just about time for the show to start. All the girls stood in the back waiting nervously for the show to start. There were going to be matches tonight and they had no idea who was going to have no, nor that they were meeting their pros.

The music went off and the camera panned around the arena, showing all the fans cheering before stopping on Val and Ted in the center of the ring.

"Welcome back to 'WWE's Next Top Diva!" Val announced, the crowd going wild.

"Now, lets meet the ladies!" Ted said as the theme went off and the girls walked out.

They all made their way to the ring, the faces sticking together while the heels stood their ground. Once they were all in the ring, the music stopped and the cameras were focused on Val once again.

"Alright ladies. Tonight is a special night. Not only are there going to be matches, you all get to meet your pros." Va said, the girls looking shocked.

They all went into mumbled words, wanting to know who their pro would be.

"Calm down. I'll introduce them when I'm ready. First off, I want to announce the matches for tonight. The first match will be a tag team with Tally and Monica going against Dani and Hirani. For the main event, it's going to be Elisha and Jenni. This is a match I'm sure we all want to see. Am I right?" Val said, the crowd cheering.

Jenni looked over at Elisha and they both glared at each other before breaking into a smirk.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be a good match." Ted said.

"Okay, now that, that's out of the way. Time to introduce the pros." Val announced.

"First up we have Sin Cara!" Ted said as Sin Cara's music it, him coming to the ring.

"The Celtic Warrior Sheamus!" Val said, his music hitting with him coming out.

"Long Island Iced Z, Zack Ryder!"

"The Mexican Aristocrat, Alberto Del Rio!"

"The Best In The World, Chris Jericho!"

"The Dashing Cody Rhodes!"

"The Straight Edge Savior, CM Punk!"

"The A-Pex Predator, The Viper Randy Orton!"

"The South African Sensation, Justin Gabriel!"

"And, last but not least, The Show Off Dolph Ziggler!"

All the girls looked around shocked at who came out. They were not expecting it to be the people they wanted as their pros, nun-the-less who they were crushing on. Each one of the girls were talking to their 'best friend' secretly telling each other who they wanted.

"Girls!" Val interrupted. "Your attention if it's not to much trouble." Val rolled her eyes annoyed.

"For your pros, you will have only as few minutes to talk to them, well some of you. Those in matches will only have a few minutes. Listen to them, do as they say or you will go nowhere on this show." She blunted said, a few girls taken back.

"Once you've met your pro, you're dismissed until you're needed again." Val added.

"Madison, step forward." Ted said, Madison nodded doing so. "Your pro will be Zack Ryder. I have a feeling you'll learn a lot form him. Talk to him, get to know him and listen to him. Got it." He told her, her nodding and walking over to Zack.

"Tally." Val simply said, Tally stepping forward. "Your pro, Sin Cara. Listen to him, learn from him. That's all you need to do." Val concluded, Tally going to meet Sin Cara.

"Elisha." Ted motioned for her. "Your pro is Sheamus." Elisha secretly squealed inside, but kept a straight face. "Go talk to him and learn from hat he tells and shows you." He nodded his head, dismissing her.

"Dani, front and center." Val pointed in front of her. "Your pro is Alberto. Do I need to repeat myself from what I told the others."

"No." Dani shook her head.

"Then you're dismissed."

"Adrianna. Your pro will be Chris."

"Brooke, you're with Cody."

"Simone, you're with Punk.

"Monica, you got Randy."

"Jenni, you're with Justin."

"Hirani, you're with Dolph."

Val and Ted did not feel like repeating themselves to everyone. Once the introductions were done, the show went to commercial with all the girls and their pros being in the back.

When the show came back on the air, Dani and Hirani were already in the ring awaiting their opponents, Tally and Monica. Their music hit and they walked to the ring together.

"Girls. Show us and everyone watching what you got." Val instructed before stepping out of the ring and joining Ted at ringside to take notes on the match.

Tally and Dani started off. Tally pulled Dani down to the mat by the hair. The two locked up again and Dani got a go behind and a fireman's carry take over and a brutal knee to the head. Dani hit an arm bar of her own then another fireman's carry with a knee to the arm. Dani worked over Tally's shoulder but was quickly met with Tally's knee to her face.  
Monica tagged in and came off the top rope with an axe handle to the shoulder. The two exchanged blows before Monica took Dani down by the hair. Monica stomped Dani before slamming her on her back by the hair. She went for a cover and only got a one count. Monica again took her down before trying to sucker punch Hirani. With the ref's back turned, Tally and Monica attempted a double team but Dani pushed the two into each other and got the hot tag.  
Hirani came in and hit the stratusphere, from former Diva Trish Stratus, and then hit a double take down on both women. Hirani chopped Monica hard twice before whipping her to the buckles. Hirani missed the follow up and Monica went for a head scissors but Hirani caught her in a big power bomb. She got a two count before Monica went back on the offensive. The ref called her on pulling Hirani's hair and Hirani took advantage, hitting her finishing move for the three count. Dani got in the ring and celebrated with Hirani as the ref raised their hands in victory.

"That's was a good and hard fought match." Ted commented.

"I've seen better." Val faked yawned.

The camera switched to the back where Jenni and Elisha were having more words with each other yet again.

"You think you're going to win out there? You've got another thing coming!" Jenni yelled in Elisha's face.

"Aw. So confident. How about you take your confidence and go shove it where everything else goes." Elisha smirked. "I don't mean the trophy case either, unless there is a trophy for the person who opens their legs the most." Elisha said before walking away with a smug look on her face.

Jenni went to go after her, but Justin stopped her.

"Save it all for the ring. Beat her good." He told his rookie.

"I plan on it." Jenni smirked evilly before the cameras switched back ringside.

"Damn, there's a lot of bad blood between them."

"That makes for a even better match, which is right now."

Elisha's music hit as she walked confidently down to the ring with her pro Sheamus right by her side. She got up on the apron and did all her poses before she was interrupted but Jenni's theme. Elisha glared up the ramp at Jenni and she cockily made her way to the ring. Once there, she jumped on the apron, doing her poses while glaring at Elisha, their eyes never leaving each other. Justin and Sheamus stood ringside just as the bell rang.

Jenni tried to use her speed to her advantage against Elisha in the early going but Elisha quickly caught her and bull charged her into the corner and smashed into Jenni's mid section. She gathered her opponent and scoop slammed her to the mat before picking her up by the hair and slamming her to her back.  
Elisha wrapped Jenni's up in an arm bar as the crowd tried to rally Elisha. Jenni flipped out of the hold before whipping Elisha only to get plowed with a right hand. Jenni kept it coming though and caught an inzeguri and a head scissors followed by a drop kick to the corner. Jenni came vaulting in with a hand spring move but got caught in mid air by Elisha and put in the double arm chicken wing. Jenni shockingly rolled through though and almost rolled her up, but Elisha kept the momentum going and hit the front face buster and completely cold cocked Jenni for the win.Elisha got to her knees, in shock that she had won. She got to her feet, the ref raising her hand in victory.

"Yeah...still not that tough." She leaned down, whispering mockingly in Jenni's ear.

Once she did her poses her and Sheamus got out of the ring and headed to the back. Justin helped and pissed Jenni to her feet and out of the ring.

"That bitch! She had to have cheated!" Jenni complained.

"You'll get her next time. You did good out there." Justin assured her.

Once they were in the back, the cameras were once again on Val and Ted.

"There you have it. I have to say that was an amazing show. Tune in next week to see who will be facing who. You never know what can happen on a show like this. Friends will become bitter enemies and enemies will become friends. You'll just have to watch to find out. See you all next week." Val said as the cameras faded.

"Thank god that is over." Val sighed once the cameras were off.

"For this week. I think we should go see how everyone is going then get out of here." Ted suggested.

"Good idea." Val nodded.

They got up, taking their notes with them as they headed backstage to see how everyone was getting along before telling everyone what was next on the to do list.


End file.
